Service de Sécurité Incendie Laval
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 1 '- 53, Boulevard des Laurentides, Pont-Viau :Unité 101 - (AM-10728) - 2010 chief :Unité 102 - (CA-12084) - 2012 chief :Unité 106 - (AM-10686) - 2010 chief :Unité 110 - (AM-10674) - 2010 division chief :Unité 111 - (CA-12086) - 2012 division chief :Unité 112 - (CA-09595) - 2009 division chief :Unité 113 - (CA-10656) - 2010 division chief :Unité 114 - (CA-12085) - 2012 division chief :Unité 116 - (CA-11854) - 2011 division chief :Unité 121 - (CA-10729) - 2010 Ford Excursion operation chief :Unité 122 - (CA-09588) - 2009 Ford Explorer operation chief :Unité 124 - (CA-11852) - 2011 operation chief :Unité 126 - (AM-08510) - 2008 operation chief :Unité 131 - (CA-10656) - 2010 operation chief :Unité 136 - (CA-09597) - 2009 operation chief :Unité 143 - (CA-10655) - 2010 Dodge Caravan formation :Unité 144 - (CA-06041) - 2006 Ford F-150 formation :Unité''' 149''' - (CA-06064) - 2006 Ford E-250 formation :Unité 151 - (CA-10654) - 2010 Dodge Caravan investigator :Unité 152 - (CA-08504) - 2008 investigator :Unité 153 - (CA-06039) - 2006 investigator :Unité 154 - (CA-06040) - 2006 Ford Freestar investigator :Unité 161 - (CA-07320) - 2007 Saturn inspector :Unité 162 - (CA-07321) - 2007 Saturn inspector :Unité 166 - (AM-07380) - 2007 Toyota Corolla inspector :Unité 167 - (AM-07378) - 2007 Toyota Corolla inspector :Unité 169 - (AM-11861) - 2011 inspector :Unité 171 - (AM-11860) - 2011 inspector :Unité 172 - (AM-12067) - 2012 inspector :Unité 173 '''- (AM-07379) - 2007 Toyota Corolla inspector :Unité '''174 - (AM-12068) - 2012 Kia Rio inspector :Unité 175 - (AM-12069) - 2012 Kia Rio inspector :Unité 176 - (AM-12070) - 2012 Kia Rio inspector :Unité 177 - (AM-10747) - 2010 inspector :Unité 178 - (AM-10748) - 2010 inspector :Unité 201 - (CI-11869) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 251 - (CI-09603) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/30A/30B) :Unité 601 - 2017 Ford F-550 XL / Lafleur walk-around light rescue (SN#1837) :Unité 1924 - (RE-08508) - 2008 hazmat trailer :Unité B1 - (BA-12006) - 2012 NAV 16' rescue boat :(RE-12009) - 2012 Shoreland'r boat trailer 'Caserne 2' - 3000, Boulevard du Souvenir, Chomedey :Unité 202 - 2017 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/600/25F) (SO#140778) :Unité 252 - (CI-92929) - 1992 Pemfab T944G / Tibotrac pumper (1050/500) :Unité 352 - (CH-06038) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/500/30A/30B/75' rear-mount) (SN#SE 3614) :Unité 402 - (CH-13104) - 2013 E-One Cyclone II ladder (-/-/137' CR rear-mount) :Unité 502 - (CA-09577) - 2009 E-One Typhoon heavy rescue :Unité 1902 - (RE-05862) - 2005 Cargo Express ice rescue trailer :Unité B2 - (BA-05928) - 2005 14' rescue boat :(RE-97779) - 1997 trailer 'Caserne 3' - 4111, Boulevard de la Concorde Est, Saint-Vincent-de-Paul :Unité 203 - 2019 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/650/25F) (SO#142315) :Unité 303 - (CH-04844) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II quint / Superior (1750/500/30A/30B/75' rear-mount) (SN#128207) (SN#SE 3322) :Unité 2003 - (CI-06127) - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Carl Thibault tanker (420/2500) :Unité B3 '- (BA-12010) - 2012 NAV 19' rescue boat :(RE-12013) - 2012 trailer 'Caserne 4 - 530, Rue Principale, Sainte-Dorothée Built 2009 :Unité 204 - 2019 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/650/25F) (SO#142316) :Unité 254 - (CI-94383) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pumper (1250/500) :Unité 404 - (CH-08528) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II platform (1750/300/95' rear-mount) :Unité 554 - (CI-09576) - 2009 E-One Typhoon heavy rescue :Unité 1904 - (RE-01388) - 2001 pumps trailer :Unité 1914 - (RM-09578) - 2009 foam trailer :Unité B4 - (BA-93243) - 1993 Roughneck 17' rescue boat :(RE-93244) - 1993 trailer 'Caserne 5' - 6645, Rue Duranleau, Saint-François :Unité 205 - 2018 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/600/25F) (SO#141846) :Unité 405 - 2018 E-One Cyclone Metro 100 aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SO#141770) :Unité 1915 '''- (RM-09579) - 2009 foam trailer :Unité '''B5 - (BA-05927) - 2005 rescue boat :(RE-93222) - 1993 trailer 'Caserne 6' - 2392, 35e Avenue, Laval-Ouest :Unité 206 - 2018 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/600/25F) (SO#141845) :Unité B6 - (BA-05936) - 2005 Maple Grove 20' rescue boat :(RE-05937) - 2005 trailer 'Caserne 7' - 6200, Boulevard des Laurentides, Auteuil :Unité 207 - (CI-11868) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/30A/30B) 'Caserne 8 '- 555, Boulevard du Curé-Labelle, Sainte-Rose :Unité 141 - (CA-13128) - 2013 formation :Unité 142 - (CA-04839) - 2004 Ford Expedition formation :Unité 208 - 2019 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/650/25F) (SO#142317) :Unité 258 - (CI-89560) - 1989 Mack MR688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T89-389) :Unité 408 - 2018 E-One Cyclone Metro 100 aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SO#141771) :Unité 458 '''- (CH-02579) - 2002 E-One Cyclone II quint (1250/250/100' rear-mount) (SN#125467) (SN#SE 2775) :Unité 1608 '- (CI-13114) - 2013 International TerraStar / Lafleur air/light unit :Unité '''1908' - (RE-06066) - 2006 Kergo Max ice rescue trailer :Unité 2008 - (CI-06128) - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Carl Thibault tanker (420/2500) 'Caserne 9' - 1655, Boulevard des Laurentides, Vimont :Unité 209 - 2017 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25F) (SO#141266) :Unité 259 - (CI-92930) - 1992 Pemfab T944G / Tibotrac pumper (1050/500) :Unité 409 - (CH-01300) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1500/200/100' rear-mount) (SN#122733)(SN#SE 2333) :Unité 509 - (CA-13117) - 2013 E-One Typhoon heavy rescue :Unité 1660 - (CA-97805) - 1997 step van rescue / air unit :Unité 1900 - (RE-03675) - 2003 trailer Station/Assignment Unknown :Unité 215 - (CI-09602) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) (Involved in a motor vehicle accident in January 2019) :Unité 831 - 2018 Hino 195 / Transit cube mechanic :Unité 823 - (CA01302) - 2001 Chevrolet Suburban mechanic :Unité 833 - 201? Ford F-150 mechanic? :(CI-06088) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/30A/30B) (SN#SE 3574) (Ex-208) :(CI-04836) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1500/500/30A/30B) (SN#128176) (SN#SE 3305) :2019 King Fisher rescue boat :(CI-97742) - 1997 Spartan GT-One / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/500/30F) :(CI-93153) - 1993 Pemfab T944G / Tibotrac pumper (1050/500) On Order *Unité 201 - 2020 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/650/25F) (SO#143025) *2020 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/650/25F) (SO#143027) *2020 E-One Cyclone platform (1500/250/100' rear-mount) *Up to Seven more E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/600+/25F) for the next 4 years *2018 Fourgons Elite prevention trailer Future Plans *2018 Construction of new Station 5. 311 will become quint at Station 5 and a new ladder (405) will be added *Unknown : New Caserne 6 Retired Apparatus *(AM-03669) - 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier *(AM-03670) - 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier *(AM-03671) - 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier *(CA-02545) - 2002 Ford Windstar *(CA-01371) - 2003 Chevrolet Venture *200? Ford E-450 / Transit mechanic? *(CA-99061) - 1999 Chevrolet Venture *(CA-99082) - 1999 Chevrolet Venture *(CA-99083) - 1999 Chevrolet Venture *2002 GMC T8500 / Techno Feu / 198? Thibault ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Ladder ex-?, loaned from Techno Feu) *(CI-97744) - 1997 Spartan GT-One / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/500/30F) *(CI-97746) - 1997 Spartan GT-One / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/500/30F) *1996 Chevrolet G30 / Lafleur mechanic (Transferred to public works) *1995 E-One Cyclone ladder (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Loaned) *(CA-94370) - 1994 International 4700 / Tibotrac walk-in heavy rescue *(AM-94POM) - 1994 service vehicle *(CI-94411) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech tower (1250/?/100' rear-mount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Maniwaki) *(CA-93211) - 1993 service vehicle *(BA-93221) - 1993 rescue boat *(RE-93222) - 1993 boat trailer *(BA-93231) - 1993 rescue boat *(RE-93232) - 1993 boat trailer *(BA-93234) - 1993 rescue boat *(BA-93235) - 1993 boat trailer *(BA-93243) - 1993 rescue boat *(RE-93244) - 1993 boat trailer *(CA-92907) - 1992 service truck *(CA-92908) - 1992 service truck *(AM-92994) - 1992 service vehicle *(AM-92995) - 1992 service vehicle *(AM-92996) - 1992 service vehicle *(AM-92997) - 1992 service vehicle *(AM-91731) - 1991 service vehicle *(AM-91732) - 1991 service vehicle *(AM-91745) - 1991 service vehicle *(CA-91786) - 1991 service vehicle *(CA-91787) - 1991 service vehicle *(AM-91822) - 1991 service vehicle *(AM-91823) - 1991 service vehicle *(AM-91829) - 1991 service vehicle *(AM-91831) - 1991 service vehicle *(CA-91851) - 1991 International 4700 / Tibotrac walk-in heavy rescue *(CA-90615) - 1990 International 4700 / Tibotrac walk-in heavy rescue *(AM-90689) - 1990 service vehicle *199? Ford CF-8000 / Techno Feu / 197? Thibault ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Ladder ex-Laval) *(CA-89546) - 1989 GMC Sierra / Transit dive rescue *1989 GMC step van rescue *(AM-89407) - 1989 service vehicle *(CI-89444) - 1989 Mack / Thibault pumper (1050/1000) *(CA-89445) - 1989 service vehicle *(CA-89446) - 1989 service vehicle *(AM-88221) - 1988 service vehicle *(CI-88225) - 1988 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) *(CI-86889) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) *(AM-85636) - 1985 service vehicle *(CA-85670) - 1985 service truck *(BA-85685) - 1985 rescue boat *(RE-85691) - 1985 boat trailer *1985 International CargoStar aerial (?/?/100') *(BA-84516) - 1984 rescue boat *(RE-84517) - 1984 boat trailer *(CI-83458) - 1983 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) *(CA-83415) - 1983 rescue *(CA-83422) - 1983 canteen *(CI-81234) - 1981 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) *(BA-80164) - 1980 rescue boat *(RE-80165) - 1980 boat trailer *(CI-80119) - 1980 Scot C1FD chassis / 1993 Spartan Monarch cab / 1980 Pierreville body / 1993 Phoenix refurb pumper (1050/500) (Second configuration) *(CI-80119) - 1980 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (First configuration) *1979 Imperial D-10 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) *(CI-79026) - 1979 Spartan CFC / Thibault pumper (1050/500) *(CI-79968) - 1979 Spartan CFC / Thibault pumper (1050/500) *1979 GMC P20 / Fleet step van rescue *(CI-77631) - 1977 Kenworth Hustler / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) *(CI-76380) - 1976 Kenworth KCF121 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) *1976 pumper (625/500) *1976 Kenworth KCF121 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) *(RE-74146) - 1974 boat trailer *(BA-74148) - 1974 rescue boat *(CI-73120) - 1973 GMC T8500 / Pierreville pumper/tanker (625/1500) *1972 GMC Value Van 30 / Union City step van rescue *(CI-72309) - 1972 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) *1972 GMC T8500 / Thibault pumper/tanker (625/1500) *1971 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Simon (Les Basques)) *(CI-70366) - 1970 GMC T8500 / Thibault pumper/tanker (625/1500) *1970 GMC T8500 / Thibault pumper/tanker (625/1500) *1970 Chevrolet P20 / Fleet step van rescue *197? GMC Value Van 30 / Union City step van rescue *1965 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) *1965 Mercury C-850 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex-Chomedey) *(CI-65384) - 1965 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (840/500) *(CI-65511) - 1965 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex-Pont-Viau) *(CI-65512) - 1965 GMC T7500 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Ex-Pont-Viau) *1965 GMC T6500 / Thibault walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Pont-Viau) *(CI-64532) - 1964 Ford C-850 / Thibault quint (625/500/65 mid-mount) (Ex-Duvernay) *1964 Mercury / Thibault hoses transporter *1963 Thibault AWIT pumper (840/500) (SN#13613) (Ex-Saint-Vincent-de-Paul) *(CI-63516) - 1963 Thibault AWIT aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#13622) (Ex-Saint-Vincent-de-Paul, chassis sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Beaumont) *(CI-63520) - 1963 Thibault AWIT aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) *1962 King-Seagrave 800-KB pumper (840/500) (SN#N-550) (Ex-Vimont) *1962 GMC / King-Seagrave pumper (625/500) (SN#62059) (Ex-Auteuil) *1962 International VCO190 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex-Fabreville) *1959 Thibault pumper (840/?) *1959 GMC 9100 / Thibault pumper (625/500) *1959 Chevrolet Spartan 80 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex-Duvernay) *1959 GMC 9100 / LaFrance pumper (500/500) *1958 GMC 9100 / LaFrance pumper (500/500) *1957 Fargo D500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) *1956 International R196 / King-Seagrave pumper (500/500) (SN#5601) (Ex-Chomedey, ex-Saint-Martin) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Thuribe ) *(CI-32340) - 1932 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (420/?) *Chevrolet Venture *International step van air unit External Links Département de sécurité incendie de Laval Station Map Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval